Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Raiders of the Storm
by Radioactive X-Naut
Summary: Post-PMD2's Events. The truth will always exist. Regardless of how much trouble one goes through to hide it, somebody will find it. Let me expose to you, the ugly truth of THEIR stupid mistake. I believe that's my purpose; my reason for becoming a Riolu.


Lolwut, I almost completely rewrote this because I was bored and I thought it sucked. Go me.

Anyways, I felt like trying another Mystery Dungeon fic. Yes, I'm being unoriginal and abusing the tried-and-true human-becomes-a-Pokemon-for-some-reason, but I figured it would save me some explaining… I'll probably do most of the writing in first person- I need the practice.

Enjoy the prologue… Quiz.... Thing for now. I promise better things for future chapters. xD

**[Prologue]**

Damn it.

Damn it all.

I watched my opponent smirk as my legs failed me once again. The old wound had come back to haunt me, perhaps to hinder success in the battle between "good" and "evil".

Who's to say what "Good" is anyway? Everyone has their own opinion of the meaning. I feel that if you've done what you think is right, you've done "Good". Hence, I suppose we would be fighting "good" Pokemon at the moment. The famed rescue team that had supposedly saved the world—Twice.

Though that would mean we were "bad", which isn't really true- we were only supporting the truth in this matter. A truth that may have protected us all from the disaster at large. A truth of no real beauty, but a truth of well meaning intentions.

_The truth that nobody wants to know._

"Nobody would believe you anyway, damn thief. Darkrai caused so much pain. We merely did what we had to." The voice of that… Pikachu, if she really could be called that, The "Silent Hero" who fought by Cresselia's side, rang in my ears as she approached me.

Her eyes appeared hollow, her lips tightened, her cheeks dancing with unmeasured volts of electricity. Dark clouds began to gather above evidently, she was planning my end- though of course, I had been paralyzed quite easily, and had no option but to lie and glare.

"We COULD let this go, you know… You could easily walk out of here alive." She began, glancing over to where HE sat, appearing completely baffled by what was going on around him. He could not defend his cause, for he did not remember.

Yet that Pikachu did not want him around, for he did not join her. He was merely an obstruction to her work as he wandered aimlessly throughout the ruined world.

Darkrai.

"AGH!"

I turned my head away for just an instant- enough time to see one of my partners in this mission to shield the other from Cresselia's blow.

"Finn!--"

In the time it took to yell this, I was thunderstruck. I could hear an unrecognizable voice yelling my name as I began to fade, pain ripping through me.

"…da!..."

It was in last few minutes of consciousness that I realized the irony… Isn't it strange how one's end can be so like one's beginning? We are born with our eyes closed, the same as most of us die with our eyes closed.

My case was similar, I suppose. My beginning started with an unknown voice as well…

I suppose this all seems confusing to you, my imaginary friend, so I'll start from the beginning. _After all, I have all the time in the world now to explain… _

* * *

I don't remember why I was standing out in the middle of the street that day.

I've tried thinking about it, but all that comes to mind was a bunch of empty blanks. Clouds, I remember- the sky was cloudy that day. People were bustling about, yammering away on their cell phones, running around with bags heavy with more useless merchandise. Yet somehow, they all manage to balance overflowing cups of pricy coffee in their hands. You know, the usual city scene.

Then there was a blinding light, a shock of pain, and here we are. Well, here I am probably is a better term- I'm alone, talking to myself. You, my invisible audience, are merely here to listen to my ranting for a bit, and when I'm done, I'll stop thinking about you and you'll go away.

See what I mean? I made you up, just like that, and I can take you away in the same manner. Life is fickle, nonexistent or not.

I suppose if I'm thinking, speaking, I'm technically not dead YET… Which leads me to question- if I'm not dead, where am I?...

…

"…Da…"

Hm?... Who was that?

"Ja…wak…p…"

I couldn't explain it… But I had a sudden urge to sit up- one of those nagging ones, like music that won't leave your head. So I did, surprised to find everything felt connected and painless. Maybe I _was_ dead…. Go figure.

"Jada!! You're awake! Thank Arceus!... I was so worried…"

Well, dead or not, my vision was definitely going. Everything was either obnoxiously bright, or blurry… Though whatever the case, I could still feel something warm nearly death squeezing whatever sense I had left in me out. Though… the figure giving me the death grip… I didn't recognize at all.

Nothing but a blur. The voice too. While it felt familiar… Well, I couldn't even place a gender to it. "Erm… Nice to see you too, but… What's your name?"

The blur backed off, undaunted, though somewhat concerned. "Hahaha… Jada! I knew you were forgetful, but… you named me yourself, and we've been together for yeaaaars since then!" It paused for a moment, before continuing quietly. "I guess you did take quite a fall… are you okay?"

"Well… I think so. I'm not in any pain… Could you please tell me your name though?" I asked, frowning. Named it myself? Together for years?.. I didn't have any pets to my knowing…On that matter, I fell?

"Ya gotta answer some questions first, Jada… Is that okay? I just wanna make sure your mind didn't go all wonky when you fell, okay? Please?"

Well, looks like I didn't really have anything better to do… Though it wasn't exactly comforting being interrogated- even if this… it sounded friendly enough. "All right, go for it."

Clapping. "Yay! Okay… They aren't gonna be hard, I promise!... Though I still trust you to be honest, 'kay?... Okay! Do you find yourself dwelling on the past a lot?"

"What kind of…"

"Yes or no?" The voice asked calmly. I groaned. Obviously my interrogator would hear of no interruption. "Er… Yes."

"Is it because you feel guilty about something? Or did you just enjoy the past?"

"Well… It's… well, yes, I suppose it's because I feel guilty."

"Oh? Did you do something terrible?"

I shook my head. "I don't believe so."

"Then why do you regret it?"

"… Well, I guess I miss a friend of mine."

"Were you two close?"

"Like siblings."

"Did you have other friends?"

"Of course… But it's hard to replace your best friend. You really can't. Though I'd do anything to help out my newer friends too."

"Hehehe…"

"Hm?... What's so funny?..." I frowned. Here I am, randomly blurting out answers to strange questions, and my interrogator laughs at me. The voice continued chuckling for a bit, before slowing.

"Ha… Ah, just as I remember you, Jada! The loyal type… you may have grown apart, but I bet you'd still help your old friend in an instant, even at your own expense! You might not consider yourself brave… or maybe you might! Though even if you have new friends, you wouldn't be able to pick sides… 'Cuse you'd be torn between 'em!"

"Mm… I suppose?"

"Though, you should kinda watch it… That kind of devotion can be used by people who you think are friends… But they just take advantage of your trust to get what they want… So keep a watch out for those kinds of people! You don't want to get hurt…"

"Well, I know THAT much… I don't have any friends like that anyway…"

Needless to say, the blur kept rambling. "But yeah, Jada, you're like a Riolu! They're loyal!"

"A Rio-what?" I blinked. I wasn't sure what that was, but… maybe it was a breed of dog or something? They had plenty of those… I couldn't remember all of 'em.

"Heheh... What was your friend's name?"

"It was--" Before I could continue, I drew a complete blank. Name… gender… I couldn't remember anything- which made me notice how gapped my mind actually was. I could barely remember anything… at all. Like, if my name wasn't being repeated by the blur at five miles a minute, I'd probably forget that as well…Then again, was Jada even my name?

"It was….."

I could feel as if the blur was smiling at me. Like, a knowing smile. Not sure how I could guess that though. "I see! I understand~ Don't fret, don't fret~"

"… If the questions are done, who ARE you?... and what did those have to do with my brain going wonky?"

Still smiling. "Well… I wanted to make sure you didn't loose yourself! 'Cuse if you forget who you are, what else do ya got?..."

…. Alright, thanks for the pick-me-up bub. Now what do I address you as?

"And my name… You always called me _______!"

…Huh? I didn't catch that at all… There was this really loud static-ish noise. I can't describe it well, but it was… Loud enough to block out my 'long time friend' here, I suppose.

"I'm sorry, pardon?"

"Uhm.. Well, ya see… I kinda spent too much time with the Q&A with you, so I have to go or I'll get in troubles again… I'm soooo sorry Jada… It's been so long too." The figure sighed. "But-but-but! I'll always be with you, so don't worry!"

"Wait--"

"Bye-byeeeeee!~"

The obnoxious brightness faded along with the annoying chipper… it. Back into the dark that's supposed to be associated with unconsciousness. And… if it left, how can it always be with me?...

Hoo boy.

**[To be Continued...]**


End file.
